Dont Know
by MyJonggie
Summary: Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul, tapi aku tak tahu jawabannya. KrisTao.


Title : Dont Know

Cast : Tao , Kris

Genre : angst

rating : K+

cuap-cuap : hadeuuh... Fict My Neighbour aja belom selese udah bikin Fict baru *Jonggie ditabok massa*. ini fict ga tau datengnya idenya dari mana *dari kolong tempat tidur kali yah*... Jonggie juga bingung knapa bisa nulis ff macam ini. Awalnya mau bikin pake judul 'Molla' tapi ngga jadi, karna suatu sebab

a/n : kalo yang di flashback itu author POV, tapi kalo udah diluar flashback itu tao POV .. okay

disclaimer : cast bukan punya aku, tadi cerita dan Sungjong itu punya aku *digorok SUNGels*

enjoy

happy reading

and

review ^^

.

all Tao POV

kurasa akhir akhir ini tepatnya sejak seminggu yang lalu ada yang sedikit berubah dari hubungan kami. mungkin bisa di ralat bukan sedikit tapi benar benar berubah. Wu Yi Fan atau biasa kupanggil Kris gege, berubah. ia jadi sosok seperti saat kami pertama bertemu sebelum aku mengenalnya. dingin. sungguh aku tak mengerti mengapa ia berubah seperti itu. apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia seperti ini. aku akan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, seperti sedia kala.

saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang makan di apartemen yang selama dua tahun ini kami tinggali bersama. duduk saling berhadapan. saling bertatap muka. tidak, kurasa hanya aku lah yang menghadapnya dan menatapnya. sedangkan ia sibuk menyeruput tehnya.

"Ge. apa yang membuatmu berubah jadi dingin seperti ini ge?" tanya ku membuka suara menanyakan apa yang selama ini inginku tanyakan. ia tak menjawab. acuh. seolah aku tak pernah ada.

"Ge kumohon jawab aku" pintaku. namun nihil. ia tak sekali pun menunjukkan tanda tanda ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. seolah ia tuli akan suara ku.

"GE, KUMOHON JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" kutinggikan suara ku mungkin berteriak. berharap ia akan menjawabnya. sekali lagi. nihil. tak ada jawaban. tak terasa air mataku sudah turun membasahi pipiku.

"hiks..hiks... ge... hiks... gege... kumohon... jawab aku...hiks" masih berharap ia menjawab pertanyaanku. ia menatap ke arah ku seolah menerawang. apa? aku tak mengerti maksud dari tatapanmu. namun seketika arti tatapan tadi berubah. aku tau yang satu ini. tatapan penuh amarah. kenapa ge? kenapa kau memberiku tatapan itu.

sesaat setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri. ku berlari berusaha menyusulnya. ia memasuki kamar yang selama ini menjadi kamar kami berdua.

BRAAKK

tepat sebelum aku memasuki kamar ia sudah membanting pintu dengan kasar. wae? sekasar itukah perlakuanmu padaku sekarang.

"Ge. buka pintunya aku ingin bicara" ku coba mengetuk pintu itu.

Braakk Prang Brakk...

itu suara dari dalam.

"hiks.. hiks" menangis dan menangis. hanya itu yanga dapat kulakukan saat ini.

kusandarkan diri di samping pintu kamarnya. Tubuhku merosot jatuh. berharap ia membukakan pintu lalu mengajakku untuk masuk. namun itu hanya sebuah harapan.

.

Ceklek

"euung" kuterbangun saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kulihat Kris gege sudah berpakaian rapi. Pergi kemana? Ingin kubertannya namun nanti hasilnya diabaikan jadi kuurungkan niat bertanyaku tadi.

.

Aku diam-diam mengikuti Kris gege. Sekarang ku lihat ia memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia keluar dengan sebuket bunga berwarna putih ditangan. Untuk siapa? Kembali pertanyaan muncul di otakku. Sekali lagi kutinggalkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

.

Kini Kris gege ada di sebuah café out door. Duduk disalah satu bangkunya. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pelayan mengahampiri Kris ge. Aku tahu siapa pelayan itu. Lay. Mantan namjachingu Kris ge. Mereka berbincang, aku tak mengerti kenapa raut wajah mereka sedih saat berbincang. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Lagi-lagi datang pertanyaan.

Lama mereka terlibat pembucaraan yang tak ku tahu apa. Akhirnya Kris ge pergi dari café itu. Sebelum ia pergi ia sempat berpelukan dengan Lay. Hatiku teriris melihatnya mengingat akhir-akhir ini Kris ge begitu mengabaikanku.

Kembali kuikuti setiap langkah Kris ge hingga sampai kesuatu tempat. Aku tahu tempat ini. Tapi kenapa Kris ge kesini?

Kris ge berjalan menuju sebuah gundukan tanah terlihat masih baru karna rata-rata gundukan lainnya sudah ditumbuhi rumput diletakkannya bunga tadi diatas gundukan itu. Kalian tau tempat apa ini? Jawabannya adalah pemakaman.

Kulihat punggung Kris ge bergetar. Kenapa? Menangis eoh? Kuhampiri Kris ge yang bejongkok membelakagiku. Samar kudengar isakan.

"Hiks hiks… Tao..hiks" begitu lirih terdengar. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis sambil menyebut namaku? Semakin kumendekat isakan itu semankin keras dan nyata didengar telinga. Tapi aku binggung kenapa masih menyebut namaku.

Kulihat nisan. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat nama yang tertera di nisan itu.

**Huang Zi Tao**

**2 mei 19xx**

**4 maret 20xx**

4 maret? Itu kan tanggal sehari sebelum kris ge mulai mengabaikanku.

Entah kenapa otakku seperti memutar ulang suatu kejadian. Seperti memutar Flashback.

Flashback

4 maret

"Kris ge ayo kesini. Ayo main yang itu" ajak Tao pada Kris untuk menaiki wahana Rollercoster

"aigoo Tao itu sudah 2 kali kau naiki apa tidak bosan?" tanya Kris mengingat kekasihnya itu sedah 2 kali menaiki wahana itu.

"Gege~ bbuing bbuing"

"ukh. Kalau sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat aku tidak bisa menolak. Euumm~ kau imut. Kajja " kata Kris pasrah, ia memang tidak bisa menolak jika Tao sudah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya itu.

.

Hari sudah malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.13. sungguh hari ini tak terasa bagi tao dan kris. Kini Tao dan Kris sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartement mereka berdua. Tanpa sengaja mata Tao menangkap seekor anak kucing dengan terpincang berjalan menyebrang jalan.

"gege tunggu dulu, aku mau menolong anak kucing itu"

"eh, hati-hati"

"aih, gege lihat lah hampi tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas jadi tak akan apa"

"tapi kau harus hati-hati"

"ayai kapten.. hehe"

Tao pu mulai mendekati anak kucing itu. Saat sudah ada di tangan kucing itu malah melompat dari tanggan Tao, dengan terburu-buru anak kucing itu berlari walau masih terpincang.

Tanpa disadari sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju, karna si supir sedang mabuk ia tak mengidupkan lampu truknya.

Dan tepat dari belakang Tao truk itu datang. Dan…..

End Flashback

Tiba-tiba kepalaku rasa berdenyut sakit seakan hedak pecah. Kurasa semua pertanyaan ku selama ini tentang kenapa Kris ge mengabaikan ku terjawab satu per satu. Sesaat kurasa semua menjadi gelap.

FIN

Wooohooo~~ akhirnya selese juga

Mian ngga dapet feelnya m(_ _)m

Okeh sekali lagi saya harap kan review dari anda semua..


End file.
